


Black Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Background Character Death, Fluff, Im Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, chae hyungwon - Freeform, changki, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humans start out at birth with milk-white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing... Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood.





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic on ao3 and lately I've really preferred to read off of ao3 rather than wattpad mostly because of the fact there are more ship fics. Anyhow this is the first chapter of my Changki fic!! Changki is the opt and you can't deny is why else would you have clicked on this hmMmMM. Enjoy! If you have any recommendations or any requests you can always message me on my Instagram @softestkyun  
> Words- 1,391

Humans start out at birth with milk-white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing... Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood.  
Kihyun was walking back home after a short trip to the supermarket when suddenly he bumped into a man. He glanced up at the man who looked like he was in his early twenties, Kihyun muttered a 'sorry' and continued his short walk home. When he entered his kitchen he couldn't help but replay the scene with the man he encountered earlier that night. From what he had seen he thought the man was quite attractive. He felt a strange connection to the good-looking stranger, he didn't know why so he decided to let it go. He would probably never see the man again anyway. He walked in the direction of his bedroom. Where he quickly drifted to sleep and forgot all about the previous situation. However a few weeks later his mind started to wander and he thought about the man he had bumped into earlier that week. He would be lying if he said the man wasn't attractive because he certainly was, but that wasn't why he thought of the incident again. After internally debating with himself he went back to the market and waited outside to see if the man would come around again. After several hours of subtly waiting he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to show up, so Kihyun went home.  
Changkyun was contently walking around town stopping to look at the various items lined along the street when he felt something or rather someone bump into him. Before he could say anything the small man muttered a 'sorry' and continued on his way. As he the man walked away Changkyun couldn't help but stare after him, something was telling him to follow the man but instead, he turned around and decided he'd had enough and went home. When he arrived at his home he realized he forgot to grab the bread he needed to make dinner. With a heavy sigh and tired feet he put his coat back on and headed back to town. Luckily the walk to town was short. As he walked up to one of the stalls he realized he forgot his wallet, "shit," he cursed under his breathe. He noticed that the lady running the stall was busy with a customer already, he decided to chance his luck and steal the bread. He pretends as if he was questioning which bread to pick and as soon as he knew no one was looking, he pulled his hood up, grabbed the bread, and ran. He heard people shouting after him and almost immediately he heard the heavy footsteps of security. He didn't stop though, he ran and ran and ran until he was sure he had lost them. He wasn't exactly sure how long and far he had run, all he thought about now was his burning legs from the previous "workout." He stuffed the bread inside his sweatshirt and lowered his hood. He calmly walked past the food stalls pretending to be interested in whatever they were selling. When he arrived home he quickly went inside and began to cook. Later that night he took the razer he kept on his bedside table and made a small cut on the pad of his thumb. He sighed when he found that his blood was the color of a dark strawberry jam. Of course, this wasn't the first crime he had commit, throughout his childhood he had to steal things here and there to make sure his family had enough to eat. He was poor growing up solely for the fact that his father was an alcoholic and his mother died when he was a very young age. He was trying to be careful these days because at this rate his blood would soon be the color of a very rich red wine.  
Not everybody checked the color of their blood but if you were ever caught with blood darker than mahogany, you could get arrested or worse killed. Some people even say that if you have blood darker than wine, you will die guilty and alone. Nobody wants someone who lives with guilt, nobody wants someone who has done terrible things, nobody wants someone with tainted blood. They want a pure soul, that lives free of guilt, pain. That's why you want to be careful of the choices you make because the wrong choice could ruin everything.  
Every day after the incident Kihyun went back to the store in hopes of finding the man he bumped into. "Kihyun where do you even go when you leave the house?" His best friend Minhyuk questioned. "The market," Kihyun subtly replied. "Kihyun-ah where do you actually go?" Minhyuk pressed. "I already told you I go to the market," Kihyun replied starting to get annoyed. "What's so important at the market that you go every day and at the same exact time every day?" Minhyun kept prodding. "Minhyuk if you ask me one more time I will kick you out and you will live on the streets, besides it's not any of your business," Kihyun angrily mumbled. "Oh come on Kihyun, if I didn't know anybody I would say you met someone," Minhyuk said while wiggling his eyebrows. Blushing Kihyun replied "It. is. none. of. your. business." "Okay okay fine but don't think I'll let this go," Minhyuk replied a hint of annoyance in his voice. Once again Kihyun slipped out into the warm summer air to walk to the market, in hopes that he would see the mystery man from before.  
Kihyun wasn't expecting it but there he was, he was taller than Kihyun remembered but that's probably because they've had a brief meeting per say. After gathering himself and calming his nerves, he confidently carried himself over to the man. "Hi, I'm Kihyun," The man just stared back and after a while replied, "Hi...I'm Changkyun. Uh, do I know you?" Kihyun let out a small chuckle before replying, "Well sort of, a couple weeks ago I bumped into you," Changkyun stayed silent a minute trying to remember if the incident. "Oh, so that was you?" Changkyun questioned. "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for not watching where I was going and not stopping to formally apologize," Kihyun rambled. Changkyun suppressed a small smile, "Ah it's okay, no need to apologize it was a busy day and there were a lot of people out so I understand," Kihyun enthusiastically replied to Changkyun with a "Thank you!" Changkyun didn't bother to suppress the smile that came up at Kihyuns adorableness. "Don't sweat it Kihyun, it's fine." Kihyun didn't know how it happened but they ended up sitting together on a bench in the local park, at some point they had both lost track of time and noticed that the sun was setting. "Hey uh...Changkyun?" Kihyun nervously asked. Changkyun turned to him expectantly waiting for him to go on. "Do you mind if we uh...can we maybe um.. give me your phone please," he finally said. Changkyun let out a low chuckle knowing why Kihyun wanted his phone, he handed his phone over and pocketed it shortly thereafter. When he arrived home he saw that the name Kihyun had chosen was 'Kihyun Hyung♡' he smiled to himself and decided to text him:

7:10 pm To Kihyun Hyung♡  
Hey hyung, its me Changkyun!  
7:10 pm To Changkyunnie  
Hello Changkyunnie! Did you arrive home safely?  
7:12 pm To Kihyun Hyung♡  
Yes Kihyun lol


End file.
